Nyzul Isle Investigation
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Rules Unlike other Assault areas, Nyzul Isle Investigation incorporates a random progression of floors. The rules are as follows: :*As with other Assault missions, Nyzul Isle Investigation requires an Imperial Army I.D. Tag. :*Assault Points will not be earned from successful completion of this mission. :*A single run through "Nyzul Isle Investigation" consists of progressing up through various floors, where each floor has a random objective. :*The lobby consists of a single room with a Rune of Transfer. :*Any member of the group can use the Rune of Transfer to select the starting floor using their recorded progress. :**If you have completed up to a level which is a multiple of 5, you can start from the next floor.So if your data is recorded up to floor 5, you can start from floor 6. If your data is recorded up to floor 44, you can start from floor 41. :**The number of tokens required to start from a specified level increases as the level gets higher. :***Token cost increases by 50 from floors 6-46 every 5 floors. Floor 6 costs 500, 11 550, and so on. :***Token cost increases by 100 from floors 51+ every 5 floors. Floor 51 costs 1000, 56 1100, and so on. :*At the beginning of each subsequent floor is a Rune of Transfer. The Rune of Transfer has the following properties: :**Clicking the Rune of Transfer before the objective is complete will display the objective. :**Clicking the Rune of Transfer after the objective is complete will give you options of exiting the assault or proceeding to the next floor. If you choose to exit the Assault, it will be deemed a success, and you will be awarded with a certain number of Tokens depending on how many floors you progressed through. :***The player with the armband receives a 10% bonus to the number of Tokens. :***The player who selected the starting floor will have their progress recorded by the game. The other members will not. :**If you choose to proceed to the next floor, you must complete its new objective before you have another opportunity to exit. If you are short on time, you may not wish to choose this option, because if you cannot complete its objective in the time remaining, you will lose the assault and gain no tokens. :*Occasionally at the beginning of a floor, players will experience a beneficial or detrimental effect. In either case, the effect is very potent. It is unknown what causes these. :*At the end of a floor, occasionally the choice will be given to go either "left" or "right". It is unknown what affect this has on the next floor's layout at this time. :*In order to progress from floor 99 to floor 100, the person whose save data was used to start on floor 96 must be erased. Objectives Eliminate enemy leader. :*There is exactly one enemy on the floor that will unlock the Rune of Transfer. :*The leader always checks Impossible to Gauge, and is usually "out of place" with respect to the other monsters in the room. :*Confirmed leaders :**Mokke, Mokka, Mokku (Imp) :**Vile Wahdaha, Vile Ineef, Vile Yabeewa (Soulflayers) :**Uriri Samariri, Eriri Samariri, Oriri Samariri (Poroggos) :**Ginger Custard, Anise Custard, Cumin Custard, Nutmeg Custard, Mint Custard, Cinnamon Custard, Caraway Custard, Vanilla Custard (Flan) :**Gem Heister Roorooroon (THF ), Stealth Bomber Gagaroon (BLM ), Quick Draw Sasaroon (RNG) (Qiqirn) :**Shielded Chariot, Battledressed Chariot, Long-Gunned Chariot, Long-Horned Chariot (Chariots) :*The leader will never be a Notorious Monster that appears in other parts of Vana'diel. Instead, the leader will always be an imp, soulflayer, Poroggo, flan, Qiqirn, or chariot NM without their respective family's usual design. However, every twenty floors, you can encounter a HNM that appears in other parts of Vana'diel that can drop pieces of the Goliard/Denali/Askar sets, with the pieces varying for each floor and the set varying for each HNM. So far, the discovered/speculated armor dropped so far are: :**Floor 20 :***Slot: Feet :***Possible enemy leaders: Adamantoise, Behemoth, Fafnir (18k HP) :**Floor 40 :***Slot: Legs :***Possible enemy leaders: Adamantoise, Behemoth, Fafnir :**Floor 60 :***Slot: Hands :***Possible enemy leaders: Khimaira, Hydra, Cerberus :**Floor 80 :***Slot: Body :***Possible enemy leaders: Khimaira, Hydra, Cerberus :**Floor 100 :***Slot: Head :***Possible enemy leaders: Khimaira, Hydra, Cerberus Eliminate all enemies. :*You must defeat every enemy on the floor to unlock the Rune of Transfer. Eliminate specified enemy. :*There is exactly one enemy on the floor that will unlock the Rune of Transfer. :*The correct enemy to end the floor will not have the name of a notorious monster. It will be a regular enemy that checks as Impossible to Gauge. :*The correct enemy will not always be the only one of its family on the entire floor. If multiple members of a specific family are present, the correct enemy will be the only member of it's family that checks as "Impossible to Gauge". :*Confirmed enemies :**Greatclaws :**Stygian Pugils :**Kulshedra :**Bouncing Balls :**Thousand Eyes :**Mousses :**Black Puddings :**Killing Weapons :**Ominous Weapons :**Magic Flagons :**Friar's Lanterns :**Sweeping Clusters :**Garm :**Tainted Fleshes :**Draugar :**Bhoot :**Carmine Eruca :**Spinners :**Wamouracampa :**Wamoura :**Imps :**Puks :**Wyverns :**Marsh Murres :**Lesser Colibri :**Ziz :**Peryton :**Wild Karakul :**Wajaom Tigers :**Manticores :**Marids :**Death Caps :**Puktraps :**Leshies :**Ameretat :**Sand Lizards :**Deinonychus :**Bull Bugards :**Wivres :**Dahak :*Speculated enemies :**Archaic Ramparts :**Ironshells :**Psycheflayers :**Puddings Eliminate specified enemies. :*There is a particular family of enemies, all of which must be defeated to unlock the Rune of Transfer. :*These enemies will all check Impossible to Gauge. :*These enemies will always be imps, soulflayers, Poroggos, flan, Qiqirn, or chariots. :*Enemies that are not of the same family of the specified enemies do not need to be eliminated. :*Confirmed enemy families ::*Imps (Heraldic Imps) ::*Soulflayers (Psycheflayers) ::*Poroggos (Poroggo Gents) ::*Flan (Ebony Puddings) ::*Qiqirn (Qiqirn Treasure Hunters & Qiqirn Archaeologists) ::*Chariots (Racing Chariots) Activate all lamps. :*This can mean one of three things: :*#There is one lamp, everyone needs to activate it. :*#*When you use the lamp, it says "The certification code for all party members is required to activate this lamp." :*#There are multiple (5?) lamps which must be activated at the same time. :*#*When you use the lamp, it says "This lamp cannot be activated unless all other lamps are activated at the same time." and gives you the option to activate it. Do not activate it yet; wait until there is someone at all lamps, then everyone select "Yes" at the same time. :*#*If you activate your lamp but the others aren't all activated at the same time it says "All lamps on this floor are activated, but some other action appears to be necessary in order to activate the rune of transfer." This means you need to wait for them all to turn off (after ~30 sec), then try again. :*#*After a lamp turns off there is a cool down period of ~30 seconds before you can activate it again; it says "It appears you cannot activate this lamp for some time..." :*#There are multiple (3-5) lamps which must be activated in an unknown order. :*#*Activating a lamp doesn't turn it on. Activate all of them, and remember the order you used. :*#*When all lamps have been activated, they all turn on. Lamps which were at the right place in the order remain on, while those at the wrong place in the order turn off again. :*#*Adjust the order of the lamps that turned off and try again until all the lamps stay on and the level is complete. Avoid discovery by archaic gears! :*This is a secondary objective, given along with one of the first five objectives. :*You must accomplish the primary objective without aggroing a single Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears. :*If you do aggro an Archaic Gear, you can still win by clearing the rest of the enemies on the floor, however you will experience either a token reward penalty, a time limit penalty (-1 minute), or a random Pathos inflicted upon you (such as a Ninjutsu Restriction). :*Pulling an Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears with Ranged Attack/Foe Lullaby does not count as "discovery", and avoids the penalty. :*When this secondary objective is given on an "Elminate all enemies" floor, the gears do not need to be defeated to complete the primary objective. Do not destroy archaic gears! :*This is a secondary objective, given along with one of the first five objectives. :*You must accomplish the primary objective without killing a single Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears. :*If you do kill an Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears, you can still win by clearing the rest of the enemies on the floor, however your token reward or time limit (-1 minute) will be reduced, and you will also have a random Pathos inflicted upon you. Free Floor! :* No objective, move to the next floor. There are also random Armory crates on these floors you can open for some interesting items. Rewards The rewards seen so far from this assault are similar to that of the other 5 areas, but with a different twist. Throughout the assault, you (most likely) will encounter a few notorious monsters while completing your objectives. Upon defeating them, an Armory Crate will drop, and whoever opens it will receive an ???ITEM (Example, first floor, encountered Cactaur Cantautor, who usually drops Kung Fu Boots, defeated him easily, and he dropped ???BOOTS from his armory crate). Be warned that these NM's are not as weak as they are outside of the assault, and should be treated with caution. All ???ITEMS must be appraised like normal in order to obtain the true(or fake) reward. (Based on current speculation, higher floors could mean better chances at items and/or better item holding NM's appearing...) Completing Nyzul Isle Investigation for the first time, as long as you exit via the rune of transfer will reward you with 5 points toward your Mercenary Rank promotion, no matter how many floors you clear. Every other subsequent successful Nyzul Isle Investigation run will award 1 point toward promotion. Game Description ;Mission Orders: You are to scout out the remnants before the A.A.R.I. sends an official research team. No rewards are offered for these unofficial missions. Map The in-game map function cannot be used within Nyzul Isle. However, the level layouts may be based on these maps: Image:Nyzul_Isle_1.jpg|Nyzul Isle 1 Image:Nyzul_Isle_2.jpg|Nyzul Isle 2 Image:Nyzul_Isle_3.jpg|Nyzul Isle 3 Image:Nyzul_Isle_4.jpg|Nyzul Isle 4 Image:Nyzul_Isle_5.jpg|Nyzul Isle 5 Image:Nyzul_Isle_6.jpg|Nyzul Isle 6 Image:Nyzul_Isle_7.jpg|Nyzul Isle 7 Image:Nyzul_Isle_8.jpg|Nyzul Isle 8